What if?
by Harry Hale
Summary: Serie de historias de los personajes de Marvel sin orden en un universo alternativo donde son personas normales. Entren y denle una oportunidad.
1. Tony I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

─ ¿Dónde está? ─azota la puerta con brusquedad─. ¡Jarvis! ¡Jarvis!

El mayordomo acude al grito desesperado de su jefe.

─ ¿Qué pasa, señor Stark?

─ ¿Dónde está?

─ ¿De quién habla?

─ ¡May! ─lo coge fuertemente por las solapas─. ¡¿Dónde está mi esposa?!

─ No lo sé, señor, no la eh visto.

Stark lo suelta y corre hacia su despacho, toma la Mac para acceder a las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, en ellas se ve a su esposa recogiendo sus cosas de la habitación que comparten, la ve entrar y salir sin ser vista. Tony se aprieta el puente de la nariz.

"_Piensa, piensa_"

─ ¡Pepper! ¡Pepper! ─brama, su asistente entra apresuradamente.

─ ¿Señor?

─ Llama a Rhodes, que haga lo que tenga que hacer pero que encuentre a mi mujer─ ladra, la rubia da un brinquito de susto. Es la primera vez que lo ve tan enojado─. Es para hoy, Potts.

Pepper asiente y se marcha.

Con un bramido, tira todo lo que está encima del escritorio.

"_¿Dónde estás?_"

* * *

─ Hoy no está de buen humor… otra vez─ escucha que advierte Jarvis.

─ Tengo que hablar con él─ contesta Rhodes, y entra. Silba al ver el desastre─. Diablos, Tony, ¿Qué carajos pasó?

Los recuerdos lo invaden.

─ _¿May, cielo? ─pregunta al verla en la puerta del departamento, ella lo hace a un lado y entra. Puede sentir como se le hiela la sangre en las venas. _

─ _Hace cinco minutos te llamé y me dijiste que estabas en la oficina─ comenta, su tono calmado aterra al hombre─. Esto no se parece a la oficina. _

─ _May─ pide con voz temblorosa. _

─ _Creí que ya te…─ la voz femenina se congela al verlos─… ibas._

_May recorre con la vista la figura de la mujer, está descalza, vestida únicamente con una camiseta holgada, el cabello caoba está suelto y revuelto. Las mejillas se le encienden y el terror empaña sus ojos marrones. _

─ _Se-señora Stark… _

_La calla de una bofetada y Tony suelta un jadeo. _

─ _Amor…_

_Se gira bruscamente para abofetearlo en las dos mejillas y empujarlo lejos de ella. _

─ _Desgraciado─ aprieta los dientes. _

─ _Vamos a casa, cariño…─ trata de razonar, pero retrocede en cuanto la mujer se acerca a él. _

─ _¿A casa, dices?, no Anthony, esa no es mi casa. Ya no. _

─ _Señora, yo podría…─ vuelve a intentar la chica. _

─ _¡No te dirijas a mí! ─grita en su dirección─. No quiero detestarte, Maya. De verdad que no. _

_Hansen se queda en su lugar, May gira grácilmente en sus costosos tacones y toma dirección a la puerta, pero su esposo se interpone. _

─ _Déjame pasar. _

─ _Solo si prometes que iras conmigo. _

─ _¡Quítate Tony! _

─ _Ya te dije que solo si…_

_No termina porque lo golpea en sus partes privadas, lo empuja y se marcha rápidamente. _

* * *

─ Eres un imbécil─ Rhodey se aprieta el puente de la nariz, pidiendo paciencia─. El más grade de todos, Tony.

─ Lo sé, de verdad lo sé.

─ ¡Pues no lo parece! ─estalla─. ¡Engañaste a tu esposa! ¡La única mujer que te amaba a ti y no a tu billetera!

Tony ni siquiera lo mira.

─ Por lo menos dime que sabes algo nuevo de ella.

─ No, la eh buscado todo el mes, la única pista que tengo es que fue al aeropuerto.

El castaño niega con la cabeza. No podía estar pasando aquello.

─ No quiero perderla, Rhodes, no quiero─ se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

─ Amigo mío─ le aprieta el hombro consoladoramente─, ya lo hiciste.

El teléfono suena, Rhodes contesta.

─ Residencia Stark─ dice a la bocina─. Lo lamento, pero el señor Stark se encuentra indispuesto… ¿Cómo dice? ─se gira hacia su amigo─. Es una mujer, necesita hablar contigo.

─ No me interesa.

─ Créeme, lo hará─ su amigo lo sigue ignorando─. Es tu suegra.

Stark le arrebata el teléfono.

* * *

─ Pepper, Pepper─ llama─. ¡Pepper!

La mujer hace acto de presencia.

─ ¿Necesita algo, señor?

─ Es evidente que sí─ contesta irritado─. Consígueme un vuelo a Londres. Por cierto, Happy y tú vienen conmigo.

─ ¿Para cuándo?

─ Para ya, me da igual cuanto cueste, pero cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto ya deben estar listos, ¿me entiendes?

─ ¿Irá a Londres así vestido? ─pregunta y por primera vez, Tony repara en su aspecto. No se ha rasurado y está sucio─. Si va a encontrarse con su esposa, entonces vaya ducharse y póngase presentable─ el tono autoritario de Pepper lo obliga a obedecer.

Una hora más tarde y bien aseado, se dispone a que se marchen.

─ El avión sale en cuarenta minutos─ informa Pepper─. Eh organizado una pequeña maleta con sus cosas por si piensa quedarse un rato en Londres, Happy la ha subido al coche. Su pasaporte está en la bolsa pequeña.

En un arranque de agradecimiento, Tony la coge por los hombros y la besa en la mejilla, Pepper lo sigue con la cara colorada.

* * *

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─pregunta.

Tony se queda absorto mirándola, como si no creyera que se encuentra delante de él. Lleva un overol manchado de pintura que le queda un poco suelto, está descalza y sigue llevando el cabello en corte pixie.

─ Espera, esa ni siquiera es mi primera pregunta, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

─ Es lo de menos, May, tenemos que hablar, por favor─ se acerca a ella, pero levanta las manos para evitar que la toque.

─ Aléjate.

─ Te fuiste sin decir nada, dejamos las cosas inconclusas…

─ Tienes razón─ cede y se quita el anillo de bodas ante los ojos horrorizados del castaño─. Una de esas cosas es el divorcio. Quiero que nos separemos.

─ No, mira…

─ Cierra la maldita boca, quisiste enredarte con Maya Hansen sin importarte que aquello iba a lastimarme, pues ahora yo quiero el divorcio, y no me interesa si eso te lastima. Aunque no lo creo.

Deja su pincel con el resto y pasa de largo, entonces Tony vas tras de ella, la rodea por la cintura y ambos se quedan paralizados.

─ ¿May?

─ Te juro que si no me sueltas en este instante voy a…─ amenaza, Tony la ignora y la hace girar, ajusta el overol con sus manos.

─ Estás embarazada─ la mira, anonado.

─ _Tony._

─ Estás embarazada y no pensabas decírmelo─ no es una pregunta.

* * *

─ Lo sabías ¿no?

─ Pues claro que sí, idiota─ contesta la mujer y sonríe─. ¿Té?

Tony acepta la taza, pero no bebe de ella. Teme que pueda estar envenenada.

─ Seamos sinceros, no me soportas…

─ Eso es cierto.

─… entonces, ¿Por qué me llamaste?

─ Porque no voy a permitir que mi nieto crezca sin un padre, aún si ese eres tú. Mi hija no va a criarlo sola para que tú vayas por la vida revolcándote con cualquiera.

Ante la fría mirada de su suegra, Tony deja de lado sus precauciones y bebe rápidamente de la taza.

* * *

─ Bienvenida de nuevo, señora Stark─ saluda Jarvis, May le sonríe un poco.

─ Hola Jarvis─ contesta ella, sentándose.

Happy deja las maletas en la sala y se retira, Jarvis las lleva a la habitación, dejándola sola con Pepper. May la atrapa mirándola.

─ Debes estar juzgándome.

Pepper parpadea.

─ ¿Cómo dice?

─ Ya sé que dije que no le perdonaría ni una sola infidelidad, y ahora estoy aquí de nuevo. Con él.

─ Señora Stark, a mí no me corresponde…

─ Creí que ya habíamos dejado eso de "_Señora Stark_" de lado.

La rubia sonríe.

─ Entiendo por qué volviste, _May_─ dice después de un rato, la castaña le presta atención─. Un bebé siempre es importante.

─ No quiero que crezca sin su padre.

─ Yo haría exactamente lo mismo.

─ Voy a decirte justamente lo que le dije─ habla rompiendo el silencio que se ha cernido─. Es la primera y la última que le paso, sin importar lo mucho que ame a mi bebé, no lo aceptaré de vuelta si me falla de nuevo.

Pepper solo asiente.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abren dando paso a una mujer castaña, deja de lado a la secretaria inusualmente mayor que está demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta de su presencia, cuando está por llegar a la puerta de la oficina, Pepper se pone enfrente, bloqueándole el paso.

─ Necesito hablar con Tony.

─ Lo siento señorita Hansen, pero de sobra sabe que no es bien visto que venga a visitar al Señor Stark.

─ Créeme, es importante.

─ El teléfono sirve─ cruza los brazos, Maya sabe que la asistente de su ex amante está de lado de la señora de éste. La castaña levanta las manos en señal de paz.

─ Mira, de verdad tengo que hablar con él─ comienza─. Entra conmigo, acompáñame, para que seas testigo de esta conversación.

Pepper duda un instante, pero cede al final.

* * *

─ Virginia Potts, ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? ─pregunta al verlas.

─ Dice que necesita…

─ Tenemos que hablar─ la interrumpe Maya, pone su bolsa de mano sobre el escritorio para sacar un sobre. Se lo tiende al hombre─. Me los han entregado esta mañana.

Tony lo toma, receloso, lo abre y el color se le va de la cara con forme va leyendo.

─ Te advierto que si…

─ También me hice una prueba casera─ saca una bolsita hermética donde puede verse el test─. Vamos a quedárnoslo por cierto.

El hombre la mira, anonado.

─Felicidades, Tony, vas a ser papá… por segunda ocasión.

* * *

─ Va a dejarme─ camina en círculos impaciente─. En cuanto lo sepa, va a tomar su cepillo de dientes y volverá a Londres.

─ Tiene que decírselo.

─ No puedo, no todavía.

─ Pero…

Tony la toma de los hombros, su semblante casi roza la histeria.

─ Escúchame bien, Pepper, no diremos nada. Tú no dirás nada.

─ Discúlpeme que se lo diga, pero está siendo terriblemente injusto y egoísta─ se lo quita de encima.

─ Si se lo digo, va a afectarle y al bebé también. Piensa en mi hijo.

─ Ese niño también es su hijo.

Tony hace una mueca.

─ _Por favor._

Pepper suspira.

* * *

─ Sentirá un poco de frío, señora Stark─ advierte el ginecólogo y May hace una mueca─. ¿Listos para escuchar el corazón del bebé?

Cuando el sonido llega a sus oídos, la mujer no puede evitar llorar y tomar inconscientemente la mano de su esposo, lo mira para descubrir que también llora, él le regresa la mirada y saben que piensan lo mismo.

Qué aquello es lo más hermoso que han oído jamás.

* * *

─ ¿Ya saben que será? ─pregunta autoritariamente su suegra, besándolo rápidamente en la mejilla.

─ Buenas tardes a ti también.

─ Solo dilo─ replica su suegro, estrechándole la mano.

─ Lo sabrán dentro de nada─ May baja la escalera, lleva un vestido sencillo que no cubre del todo su hinchada barriga de seis meses.

Se dirigen a la terraza de la mansión, donde los padres de Tony y Rhodes los esperan, después de los saludos corteses, toman asiento para el almuerzo.

─ May, querida─ la llama Maria Stark─. La curiosidad nos está matando.

─ Calma, madre─ la tranquiliza Tony.

Jarvis aparece con un extraño artefacto, se lo da a su jefe y se retira, la pareja, acompañada de sus respectivos padres y el mejor amigo del futuro papá se alejan por el jardín. Pepper y Happy se les unen.

─ Esto─ comienza a explicar Tony, mostrándoles lo que tiene en las manos─, es una especie de disparador de bengalas, cuando lo dispare, lanzará humo, el color les dirá el sexo del bebé.

─ ¿Listos? ─pregunta May. Entonces Tony dispara hacia arriba y el color azul se mezcla con el cielo.

Howard y _Matthew_ aplauden con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Rhodey acompañado de Pepper y Happy ríen realmente contentos, mientras Maria y _Patty_ lloran y gritan de felicidad.

* * *

─ Llegas tarde.

─ Lo siento, el trafico es horrible.

Maya rueda los ojos.

─ ¿Seguro que nadie nos reconocerá aquí? ─pregunta la mujer, mirando a su alrededor con recelo─. Lo ultimo que quieres es que se filtre esto, apuesto que ni siquiera se lo has dicho a May.

Tony se prepara para replicar, pero la doctora sale y los hace pasar a su consultorio.

* * *

─ Me alegra que esté aquí para esta consulta─ comenta la ginecóloga después de ordenarle a Maya que se suba a la camilla─. Es la más importante de todas.

Tony se remueve incomodo, pero toma asiento junto a la camilla donde esta recostada la castaña.

─ Aquí están los brazos, y esas son sus piernas─ explica mientras les va mostrando en la pantalla─. Y este es el corazón.

Maya llora cuando lo escucha, mientras que un calor agradable nace en el pecho de Stark, un par de lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Es su hijo después de todo.

* * *

Cierra la puerta del nuevo departamento de Maya, la llama y, al no responder, la busca por todo el lugar hasta encontrarla en la cocina.

─ Pepper me dijo que querías hablar conmigo─ dice a modo de saludo.

─ Tenías tanta prisa que no quisiste saber el sexo de nuestro hijo─ el sarcasmo está implícito en su tono─. Pero yo sí.

Saca una tarta del refrigerador y la pone en la mesa.

─ Es un regalo de mi madre─ le pasa un cuchillo─. Anda, parte un pedazo.

Tony obedece, el relleno es de un luminoso tono azul. Maya aplaude y unas cuantas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos marrones, Stark no puede evitar reír y atrae a la mujer en un abrazo cariñoso.

Otro niño.

* * *

─ Las paredes serán color azul claro, uno más fuerte y blanco también─ comenta May, mirando la paleta de colores.

─ Me parece perfecto─ dice Tony─. ¿Qué te parecen los muebles blancos?

La mujer asiente, conforme.

─ ¿Están seguros sobre que el niño nazca en Londres? ─pregunta Maria.

─ Sí─ contestan ambos con seguridad.

─ Estaremos ahí un par de meses hasta que _él_ pueda viajar, después volveremos para que disfrute de la habitación que su abuela le prepara con amor.

* * *

Maya rueda los ojos.

─ No vas a desentenderte del bebé.

─ No lo haré.

─ Entonces explícame por qué te vas ya.

─ May está en el octavo mes, dentro de nada no la dejaran viajar─ explica─. Estaré yendo y viniendo ¿bien?, prometo estar aquí cuando nazca el niño.

─ Esta bien, lo siento─ Tony se sorprende ante eso─. No quería sonar intensa, me has apoyado demasiado, pero necesito que entiendas que espero que le des el mismo trato e interés a mi bebé como se lo das al de ella. Ambos son tus hijos.

─ Lo entiendo y créeme, eso hago, de verdad.

─ No es cierto, apenas y escogiste nada para su cuarto─ lo mira, desafiante─. Ni siquiera te atreves a decirle de su existencia a May.

─ Entiéndeme tú, una noticia así podría afectarle a ella y a _mi_ hijo─ la última frase arranca una mueca de dolor de parte de Hansen─. Maya, yo…

─ De acuerdo, no se lo digas ahora, pero que sepas que lo vas a reconocer públicamente en cuanto nazca─ sentencia y lo deja solo en la sala de estar.

* * *

**Se que tengo un montón de cosas para hacer, pero este es un AU donde son personas normales, denle una oportunidad, por favor. prometo que trataré de actualizar lo demás, espero que les guste. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	2. Tony II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

─ No hay nadie─ anuncia Happy después de abrir la puerta trasera del auto.

Tony sale, vestido con ropa deportiva, gafas de sol y gorra, mira hacia todas partes para cerciorarse antes de ayudar a su esposa a salir del auto, quien va vestida igual que él.

─ No entiendo por qué debemos entrar por aquí─ dice Happy, siguiéndolos de cerca y cargando la pequeña maleta de la mujer.

─ May quiere evitar a los paparazzi─ responde Tony, ayudando a su esposa a caminar.

─ No quiero que los titulares se llenen con la noticia del nacimiento del bebé─ explica ella─. Es nuestro momento y debe ser personal.

Entran al hospital, Tony se acerca a la recepcionista.

─ Buenas tardes, tenemos reservado el piso quince─ le susurra a la mujer.

─ ¿Nombre? ─pregunta la mujer, mirándolo.

─ Es para May Stark.

Ella abre los ojos, mira detrás de él y asiente.

─ Síganme.

Los conduce por el hospital hasta llegar a la zona que reservaron para el parto, nadie los reconoce en ningún momento.

* * *

─ ¿Cuánto más debo de esperar? ─pregunta May.

─ Pues, el doctor dijo que debes tener diez de dilatación─ responde Stark.

Dan un par de vueltas más por el corredor, ella sujetando el aparato medico con suero en una mano y con la otra la de su esposo.

─ ¿Estás nervioso? ─pregunta la castaña.

─ Como un loco.

Ella le sonríe.

* * *

Se aferra a la mano de su esposo y empuja una última vez, con más fuerza que las veces anteriores, un llanto inunda la habitación y un suspiro escapa de sus labios, se incorpora un poco para mirar al médico.

─ Dámelo ─ordena, el hombre sonríe antes de pasarle al bebé, una pequeña bolita de carne rosada que llora con fuerza─. Es hermoso.

Su voz se vuelve un susurro, mira a su esposo, quien tiene la cara inundada de lágrimas.

Las enfermeras se lo llevan para limpiarlo, no sin que antes el medico le ofreciera a Tony cortar el cordón umbilical, las mujeres vuelven con el pequeño bebé, ya vestido y presentable.

─ Hola, mi amor─ susurra Tony, meciéndolo en sus brazos. Mira a su esposa─. Es precioso, May.

Ambos comienzan a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

─ Pero que cosa más bonita─ adula Patty, cargando al bebé─. Voy a reconocerlo, es lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida, Anthony.

Tony sonríe.

─ Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

─ Es mi turno de cargar al pequeño Peter─ pide el padre de la mujer.

─ ¿Dónde están tus padres, Tony? ─pregunta May.

Su pregunta es respondida cuando la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Howard y Maria Stark.

* * *

─ Por dios, por dios─ chilla Maria, corriendo en dirección de Matthew, quien le pasa al bebé─. Es precioso. Howard, ven aquí para que lo veas.

El hombre se acerca para observar al niño, lo besa cuidadosamente en la cabecita llena de risos castaños antes de mirar a su hijo y a su nuera.

─ Es increíble, de verdad, muchas felicidades. Por cierto, se parece demasiado a ti, Tony.

Por primera vez, Tony no piensa que un comentario de su padre es malintencionado.

* * *

Baja las escaleras y se estira, el primer mes de su primogénito ha sido un sueño para él y May, Peter ha resultado ser un bebé tranquilo, despertando una vez por la noche y llorando solo cuando se ensucia.

─ Señor Stark─ Pepper se levanta del sofá y se acerca a él.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Peps? ─pregunta.

─ La señorita Han…

─ Dame un segundo, vine por el biberón de mi hijo─ se pierde en la cocina y vuelve varios minutos después─. Ahora sí, lo siento, es que esto de los pañales y la leche me traen como loco…

─ La señorita Hansen llamó, dijo que tiene que volver cuanto antes─ lo interrumpe─. La fecha del parto está programada en un par de días.

Tony suspira.

─ ¿Tan pronto?

─ Son los últimos días, debe volver a Malibú ya.

─ No puedo creer que haya pasado un mes─ se pasa una mano por el pelo.

─ ¿No está emocionado? ─se atreve a preguntar la rubia─. Es decir, ya tiene un niño…

─ Sí, Pepper, me emociona volver a ser padre─ contesta y sonríe con cansancio.

La sonrisa se les borra a ambos y un frío recorre su espalda cuando la voz de May llega a sus oídos.

─ ¿Qué dijiste, Tony?

* * *

─ ¡Disfrutas haciendo daño! ¿no es así? ─exclama la castaña.

─ Amor, si me dejas explicarte…─ se acerca a ella, pero la fuerte bofetada que le propina hace que retroceda. Tony se lleva la mano al lugar afectado.

─ ¡¿Explicarme?! ¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?! ─verla llorar le rompe el corazón─. ¡¿Qué embarazaste a otra mujer aun cuando decidí volver a tu lado?!

─ No, no, eso no fue lo que pasó─ trata de acercarse de nuevo, May lo abofetea en la otra mejilla.

─ ¡¿Crees que me importa siquiera?!

─ Guarda silencio, te lo pido, Peter duerme en la otra habitación.

─ ¡¿Ahora si te importa Peter?! ─lo empuja─. Debiste pensar en él, yo lo hice, volví para que fuéramos una familia y tú lo arruinaste. ¡Cómo siempre!

─ Te juro que todo será diferente esta vez, lo prometo.

May suelta una carcajada histérica.

─ Tú no conoces la vergüenza ¿verdad? ─se limpia las lágrimas con brusquedad─. Pero claro que todo será diferente, porque esta vez no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión. Quiero el divorcio, Anthony.

* * *

Entra con la cabeza gacha y toma el elevador hasta el piso quince del hospital.

_"Irónico"_ piensa cuando las puertas se abren y él sale de éste, toca la puerta y entra. Maya está sentada en la cama.

─ Creí que no llegarías─ dice a modo de saludo.

─ Mi hijo va a nacer─ responde el hombre─. No me lo perdería por nada.

Maya rueda los ojos, pero sonríe.

─ ¿Qué le inventaste a May esta vez? ─pregunta después de rato.

Tony hace una mueca.

─ Nada, ella lo sabe.

La mujer se endereza.

─ ¿Cómo dices?

─ Lo que oyes─ contesta─. Pepper me dio tu mensaje y mi esposa nos escuchó.

─ No sé que decirte, la verdad.

─ Me echó─ confiesa, se sienta en el sofá individual de la habitación y se pasa una mano por la cara con cansancio ─. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué pensé que ella cedería de nuevo.

─ Lo lamento, pero tarde o temprano lo iba a saber─ Stark no le contesta─. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está tu bebé?

Tony la mira por fin.

─ No me mires de esa manera, de verdad estoy interesada─ él saca su billetera, extrae una fotografía y se la pasa─. Por Dios, Tony, es bastante bonito.

─ Gracias.

─ Se parece mucho a ti─ ambos sueltan una carcajada. Maya remplaza la risa por un aullido de dolor, se arquea y Tony corre a su lado de inmediato.

─ ¿El bebé?

─ ¡Sí, carajo! ¡el bebé! ¡llama a la doctora, maldición!

* * *

─ Respira, Maya─ dice la doctora─. Lo estás haciendo de maravilla.

La mujer suelta un alarido, y Tony siente que puede unírsele en cualquier momento por lo fuerte que le aprieta la mano, pero deja de sentir el dolor cuando el llanto del bebé resuena por la habitación. Su bebé.

Se seca las lágrimas mientras Hansen lo carga, se da cuenta que ha sido inútil cuando siente el calor del pequeño cuerpo de su hijo en los brazos y el agua inunda sus ojos al verlo por primera vez.

Tiene los rizos de los Stark, pero en tonalidad rubia como Maria, su madre.

─ Hola, Harley─ susurra, jugando con sus deditos.

* * *

El teléfono suena y Tony puede adivinar quien es, lo coge y contesta. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la voz de su padre del otro lado de la línea.

─ Cuando pienso que estás sentando cabeza, que has madurado, siempre logras que cambie de opinión.

─ Papá…

─ May habló con nosotros, tu madre está hecha una furia─ el tono de Howard está cargado de molestia─. La prensa entera habla de este escándalo.

─ ¡Al diablo con la maldita prensa! ─estalla─. ¡¿Hablas de responsabilidad?! ¡ya reconocí al niño!

─ ¡No solo se trata de eso! ─contesta de igual manera─. ¡Avergonzaste a tu esposa!

─ ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ─suspira, tratando de calmarse─. A ver, le hice demasiado daño a May, ella ya me ha dejado claro que va a pasar, pero eso no significa que tenga que hacer a un lado a Harley, es tan hijo mío como lo es Peter─ el castaño no deja que su padre replique─. Y si tú y mamá no están de acuerdo con eso, espero que sepas que me importa un carajo.

Se regocija al colgar antes que su padre lo haga.

* * *

─ El señor Stark está demasiado ocupado, señora─ escucha a Pepper decir.

─ Y yo soy su madre─ replica Maria─, puede hacerse un espacio en su estúpida agenda para atenderme.

─ Él me dio órdenes estrictas de…─ sigue Pepper, pero Tony entra a la sala de estar del departamento.

─ Déjala, Peps, ya me encargo yo─ la rubia asiente y se pierde por una de las múltiples puertas. El hombre se cruza de brazos y se gira hacia su madre─. ¿Qué quieres, mamá?

─ ¿Que qué quiero? ─deja su costosa bolsa y un paquete envuelto con papel azul en la mesita auxiliar para poner los brazos en jarras─. Quiero dejarte en claro varias cosas…

─ Mira, no te lo tomes a mal─ la interrumpe─, pero papá fue demasiado _claro._

─ Yo, a diferencia de Howard, no necesito de un maldito teléfono para enfrentarte─ aclara─. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy molesta y decepcionada de lo que le hiciste a May, engañarla de esa manera y ocultarle algo tan importante como lo es un bebé.

─ Te advierto que no voy a permitirte que hagas ningún comentario alusivo a mi hijo.

─ Nunca me atrevería, porque también es mi nieto.

Se quedan callados durante varios segundos.

─ Papá no piensa de esa manera.

─ Howard no tiene nada en contra del bebé, está molesto contigo que es diferente─ se acerca a él y le coge la cara con ambas manos─. Mi amor, debes dejar de pensar en tu padre el villano de la historia.

Tony suspira.

─ Entonces, vas a presentarme a mi otro nieto ¿sí o qué?

* * *

─ ¿Cuándo vuelves? ─pregunta Maya, dándole el biberón a Harley.

─ No sé─ contesta─. Tengo asuntos que atender en Londres.

─ Seguro, recuerda que debes hablar con el abogado para arreglar lo de la custodia de nuestro hijo y su registro.

─ Créeme, Pepper ya está en eso.

Maya lo mira con molestia.

* * *

─ Hola─ la mujer deja el pincel en el caballete cuando lo escucha.

─ No esperaba que volvieras─ se gira para encararlo.

─ La última vez que estuve aquí, no quedamos en los mejores términos.

─ Sobre eso─ comienza─, no actué de la mejor manera al enterarme que Maya y tú tendrían un hijo, fui bastante tonta porque, al final del día, el niño no tiene la culpa de nada y es el hermanito de Peter.

Tony asiente.

─ No me va a alcanzar la vida para disculparme por todo el dolor que te hice pasar, sé que no debí ocultártelo, pero no quería perderlos a ti y a Peter tan rápido.

─ Nos perdiste de todas maneras, Tony─ su tono está cargado de ¿compasión?, no está seguro, pero se le hace un agujero en el pecho─. El divorcio es un hecho y compartiremos la custodia de Peter.

─ Cómo gustes─ contesta, May se dirige a la salida del estudio.

─ Ah, se me olvidaba─ dice la castaña antes de salir─. Nuestro hijo y yo vamos a quedarnos en Londres.

* * *

─ Por medio de la presente, se establece que la custodia del menor Harley Anthony Keener Stark Hansen, nacido en Malibú, California el diez de septiembre de septiembre de dos mil uno será compartida por sus padres, Anthony Edward Stark y Maya Danielle Hansen─ declara el abogado─. El señor Stark deberá depositar una pensión alimenticia de treinta mil dólares al mes a la madre del menor, con quien vivirá, visitando a su padre todos los fines de semana de cada mes.

Maya y Tony firman los papeles correspondientes.

"_Entre más rápido, mejor"_ piensa el castaño.

* * *

─ Hoy, martes veinte de noviembre de dos mil uno, el matrimonio entre Anthony Edward Stark y Marisa May Tomei-Stark queda disuelto, compartiendo la custodia de su único hijo en común, el menor Peter Benjamin Edward Stark Tomei, nacido el diez de agosto de dos mil uno en Kingston upon Times, Surrey.

Les extiende las carpetas con los documentos, May toma el bolígrafo y firma rápidamente, como si no esperara la hora de estar separada definitivamente de él, a Tony se le forma un nudo en la garganta, pero se obliga a firmar.

─ La pensión alimentaria constará de treinta mil dólares mensuales que serán depositados a la madre del menor, tiene derecho a visitar a su hijo todos los fines de semana de cada mes.

El juez termina de hablar y, después de anunciarles que sus copias del divorcio se les serán entregadas en los siguientes días, todos se levantan.

Tony no puede evitar sentir que su corazón se rompe al ver a su ahora ex esposa salir del despacho jurídico, la certeza de haberla perdido para siempre le causa un dolor sordo.

"_Ay, Tony_".

* * *

**Gracias a aquellas personitas que le dieron follow y agregaron a favoritos, gracias por creer en estas historias, pero me gustaría que dejaran un review, para saber más o menos que piensan de esta idea loca. Los leo.**

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

Harry.


End file.
